


A Tyrst in the Chambers

by Wrtfggt



Category: Warhammer Fantasy
Genre: Dark Elves, Explicit Smut, Horrible Elves having sex, Incest, Multi, My olive branch while I iron out the main fic, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:53:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25038790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wrtfggt/pseuds/Wrtfggt
Summary: After a cellebration of a repelled invasion, the Witch King heads to his chambers.
Relationships: Malekith/Morathi (WHF), Malekith/Morathi/Multiple, Malekith/Original Female Character
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	A Tyrst in the Chambers

**A Tyrst in the Chambers**

_As an apology for me doing almost everything else not this, I in my humble attempt continuing in writing smut bring you this piece that may or may not exist in the main story._

**Warnings: Dark Elves aren’t fluffy**

**Disclaimer: Games workshop owns the franchise**

**//Tyrant of Naggarond\\\**

After Eltharion’s failed assault, the Black City of Naggarond had started to heal. It’s walls were slowly repaired as sorceresses overseeing the human slaves melded the black stone back in its place. The Cult of Khaine was working tirelessly to instil fear and obedience in the newly captured elvish soldiers, some witch elf taking a fancy to a particularly beautiful captive and spiriting them to the temple, before the Black Order would catch them and make them into examples for those who thought that they were smarter than the Witch King.

Atop of the tallest spire, belonging that of the Witch King himself, a glorious feast was to be had. Of course, all of the cutthroat Dachau and Dreadlords were invited to the celebration. Not many knew that despite Malekith’s presence, the King’s mind was elsewhere. What did this ancient being think of? The more correct question would be whom.

Looking at the sycophants and those with unrestrained ambition, Malekith felt his lip curl up in distaste behind his golden mask. It seemed that his spies had missed some in his purge all those weeks ago, but no matter, as far as housecleaning went, Airene was an undisputed master and together with her sister, the magics employed to tighten his grip was truly something to behold, perhaps Lelith would surpass Morathi in time, but the more the Witch King thought about the women in his life, the more his thoughts left the opulent celebration and all the hassles that came with it.

Nary a glance was sent in Kouran’s way and the Captain of the Black Guard knocked his halberd into the floor and immediately the ballroom froze, all from the mightiest of Lords to the lowest of slaves, eyes drawn to the imposing figure of Malekith and his Black Guards.

 **“Friends”** Malekith raised a glass **“My loyal subjects, it was not long ago when the traitors launched their foolhardy assault on our lands only to be driven back, tails between their legs. We broke the “Grim Warden” and his onto the altars, while the Sons of Anar were crucified atop of the very same hill they had crufied ours. Ereth Khial may welcome them in her embrace.”** The throne room cheered all raising their glasses, but it was much too early for celebration, as he was not finished.

**“However, we did not escape unscathed. Our brave soldiers and privateers who perished defending our home deserve this feast more than even I. They were the truest sons and daughters of Elvenkind and this feast is for them and to those they sought to protect”**

Malekith knew well that most of the foolhardy corsairs that had first joined the fray had done it mostly for plunder and glory, but if he was to shape them into something, he could be proud of then a more benevolent vision was to be had. It would take a long time, but for those who possessed eternity, anything was possible.

**“As such I declare that for the next year that taxes are to be halved for those in the noble trade of seafaring! We remember our heroes and unlike our treacherous kin in Ulthuan, we know how to reward them! Enjoy yourselves for this is the tomorrow our great work begins again and we shall not let this failed attack stop us! Praised be Khaine!”**

“Praised be Khaine!”

“Praised be Khaine!”

“Praised be Khaine!”

Now they were in uproar, the glasses raised in toasts and words of conquest and praise on their lips. Malekith looked at the banners of skin decorating the event as his involuntary servants scurried along the room with trays of refreshments. How did they not notice the absence of Morathi and one of the Dachau, he had no idea, but the Witch King had a very good idea of where they might have been.

“ **Kouran** ” the Son of Aenarion turned to the Black Captain, who was silently sipping his dwarven spirit from a tankard “ **Be sure to usher them out when things become too unruly and make sure that the Shades take care of the persons of interests. I want them informed of my decision** ”

Nothing else needed to be said as a glint of cruelty flashed in the brown eyes and the Witch King turned away from the Captain, patting him on the shoulder before whispering constitutionally “ **I think that you may need to look into thine own chambers when you decide to retire, old friend** ”

His eyes widened and the boogeyman of dissidents and traitors could only mutter a surprised “M’lord” as Malekith’s horned figure disappeared behind the throne and the Captain of the Black Guard had an inkling just where he had gone. Slowly he cursed under his breath as he had to deal with these morons and gods knew when he could enter his own chambers and see what his liege had given him.

Despite all the loyalty Kouran felt towards his liege- Malekith was a cunt.

Behind the golden mask, the Rightful Phoenix King sneezed, as he traversed the narrow passages, his helmet tucked in his side, as not to hold him back. He had heard some insolent creatures jesting about it and he had to say that the image was worthy of a slight chuckle, after feeding them to Cold Ones, but what could one do to rouse respect in the brash youth of today. After all he had made a promise and ever since he had returned from his desperate escape to the Warp, Malekith was determined to keep his. Throughout the long trek to his chambers atop his tower, the elf wanted to throttle himself for not commissioning a single elevator, but then again it was for his own safety and that alone had calmed him sufficiently , but not as much as to say that the trek was something pleasant. After some time it was finally time when he appeared from one of the pillars, surprising the two guards standing in front of his chambers. Seeing their liege’s scarred visage the two immediately closed their eyes and were only rewarded by the door opening and closing on it’s own.

As he passed through the door, the Witch King could hear sounds coming from the farthest reaches of his chambers. Drawing nearer, a strange feeling of unsettlement grew in his stomach. What for did he need to worry after all what awaited behind these closed doors was something most elves would never achieve in their lifetimes. Was this anticipation? He had to admit to his royal personage, that in this rare time since Allisara had abandoned him, he was truly happy with his choice of consorts and Morathi wasn’t sharpening her knives or picking poisons for the girls.

After all the Stone of Midnight and the swift reprimand he had given the Hag Queen had been an ample initiative, not meddle in his more private life. She still had the permission to enter his chambers, but ever since assault by the Prince of Yvresse and the fallout that had preceded it, Morathi had not reared her head into the High society and his own spies in the Cult of Pleasure noted that she along with only three handmaidens had locked herself into her spire.

Yet Malekith had an inkling that she would deign to appear soon.

Coming through the last set of doors that separated the Witch King from his private quarters, he listened to the feminine giggles and moans coming through doors. Normally the sorcerer would have used his witch sight to see just where his flowers hid, but this way it would be much more fun. Licking his scarred lips, the ancient Elf first looked to the baths.

While like a true Corsair, Airene loved water and pleasures in the magical baths had become her addiction in the past days, but Lelith was sensitive to the magic there, dwindling her tolerance and quickening her climaxes. While with him it was no problem, but while the two of them were alone, they would be too spent to enjoy him properly and the most detested thing in his lovers was when the women acted little better than dead fish.

So, this ruled out the baths, but another visit was to be scheduled. Soon.

Ruling out the baths, his mind slowly trailed to the Trophy room. An ego boost would give them the whole night, but this private gallery was not so comfortable for a long-term liaisons and while both of them possessed rather extraordinary physique, Airene often complained that they had to be careful not to damage anything and Malekith had to agree, that he would be rather cross if they broke his hunting trophies.

They weren’t in the trophy room, which only left his bedroom-his initial guess, but then again anticipation was the half of it. Feeling himself harden underneath his armour, the Witch King swallowed spit that had gathered in his mouth and walked forward, straight into his bedchamber.

The sight which had awaited him was an enchanting sight indeed. Sprawled on his mattresses, three bodies mingled like snakes. The moans of pleasure and sounds of flesh hitting flesh now could be heard in all of it’s glory. Facing him laid Lelith, her jewelled eyes looking at him, while between her legs another sorceress lurked, hungrily lapping at her folds, while Airene had taken one of her many toys, a double ended phallus and was using it to bring the bound woman to heights of pleasure, while biting the older elf’s leg.

Lelith was the first to notice him, yet it seemed that he had interrupted the trio in the climax as the once blind sorceress pushed the other woman deeper into her womanhood as she howled through the orgasm, as beads of sweat glistened on her pale skin. Next was Airene, who shuddered and pushed the toy out of herself as her juices covered the object.

“I see that you’re having fun Mother” Malekith addressed the group’s third member, who slightly panted as she was allowed to breathe once more. Of course, the sisters immediately had their sights set on him and almost running they approached. Airene being the faster claimed his lips first, bruising them as the Witch King met her head on. She caressed his cheek with her golden hand, like the one on his standard, but was soon pushed aside as Lelith had come to claim her prize.

“Dearest” she said breathlessly as she kissed him. Whereas Airene was swift and brutal, her sister liked to explore and so the two tongues battled until the Dachau’s cold metal hand met the sorceresses prominent posterior with a slap.

“He isn’t only yours sister” she teased, kneading the muscular fles, before kissing their King on the cheek. Of course, this innocent action was just a test, before the marathon of debauchery that was about to occur.

“You should have asked for him as well instead of a stupid city” Lelith retorted with her tongue out as Malekith’s gauntleted hand grabbed the Dachau’s full breast.

“I get to have both, sis” she smiled and kissed their lover again, who pulled the two against his metal shell.

“If you had asked for the same thing, then I would have made you fight for it” he rasped, and the room became cold

“Naked and in bed” Malekith added as he kissed the sorceress, who he knew as the needier of the two sisters. If his girls were pets, then Airene was a Manticore- selfless and brutal, while Lelith reminded him more of a Cold One- surprisingly loyal and adorable, if not savage when asked to. As for Morathi…

The Hag sorceress had broken free of her bounds and winked conspirationally to her son, who acknowledged her actions with another light slap on dark haired sisters behind, which slowly turned rosy from the repeated slaps.

“Still I think I would win” the former Dreadlady said as tried to fiddle with Malekith’s codpiece “You have no stamina Lels” she chirped as her sister looked at the white haired elf with disbelief.

“Right, so you forgot my magic fingers” to emphasize the sorceress poked her sisters free breast with her index finger and immediately Airene flushed red.

“T-That doesn’t c-count for a-anything, ah!” she moaned as out of nowhere an orgams hit, tricking down her legs.

“You were saying sister?” Lelith gloated as she looked at her flustered sister “Admit my superiorit-Aaah!”

Her sister reacted the same as two fingers penetrated their second holes.Their eyes widened and they struggled to flee Malekith’s iron grip as they trashed against him as the third body appeared between the two of them. There came that airy laughter that had brought nations to ruin. Sin incarnate, herself, had decided to join this little fun.

“Girls, girls” the Hag Queen chided lustfully “We first have to get him out of his armour first. Then we…” she looked him up and down predatorily “we will have some fun”

Oh, Morathi was definitely a hydra- cunning and good at multitasking.

“So why did you deign to appear today?” Malekith asked as Morathi pulled out her fingers from her daughters-in-law and affectionately slapped them on their behinds, urging to remove his armour.

“Oh, you know me, I hate for it to be bad blood between us” she sad coyly as both Airene and Lelith took off his gauntlets, while his mother took care of the cape, unfastening the cloth and hanging on the armour rack.

“I take it, Hellebron was not as welcoming as you thought?” he asked and the older woman stopped just besides his ear.

“I mended the bridges between us and we exhausted ourselves” the image was clear in his mind “and she promised to visit us next week”

Malekith could feel the smug satisfaction as she passed him.

“Girls, now help me get the cuirass off” she called to the two, who had learned to be quite adept in freeing their lord and lover from his metal shell as they undid the mechanisms and unfastened other pieces. Soon Malekith’s broad chest was revealed to the chambers and like moths to the flame, the two sisters were drawn to his chest. Despite the burns they loved the highly defined musculature, exploring their favourite trails with tongues, stopping only when Morathi swatted them on their asses while chiding.

“The sooner he is completely naked, the sooner we can ALL have fun” the ruler of Ghrond guided her king to the edge of bed and his two brides removed his sabatons, almost negligently placing them besides the armour rack, leaving only the meteoritic iron greaves that prevented them access to their spoils of this pleasurable war.

“Watch and learn Lelith, dear” she called upon the younger sorceress and with a shisper the greaves and the codpiece sprung open like doors and without hesitation the last piece of metal was removed and placed with the rest of the armour, leaving the dreaded Witch King dressed only in tight pants.

“You’ve been holding out on me” the blinded sorceress accussed the other woman and while Morathi propositioned his bride, Airene had taken the initiative and had already slunk between his legs, undoing the sash and fully ready to receive his magnificent favour.

“My my, aren’t you a greedy girl” Malekith caressed her cheek as she gave his almost hard manhood a few tugs, before taking the entire thing, making the sorcerer gasp softly as she released it with a loud ‘pop’

“I didn’t get my black ark by being idle, my love” she said breathlessly, before Morathi grabbed her by hair and yanked her up to face the Hag Queen.

“Didn’t you learn about sharing, Airene?” she hissed and Malekith knew that he had to intervene for if he was too late, his mother would try to assert dominance over them and while he had millennia to overcome her, these girls didn’t.

Standing up, he grabbed the sorceress by cheeks and his lips met hers in an explosion of passion, letting the dreadlady go in favour of the carnal reunion with her only equal. Naturally it was a ruse, but Morathi found out too late as magical manacles held her arms suspended above her as the Witch King kissed her neck, leaving a painful looking bruise. This was not all he left as the sorceress had a hand-shaped imprint on her left buttock.

“You forget Mother” Malekith chastised “That I am your king, even here. So for your punishment, you will be allowed pleasure last, so please be quiet. If you behave well, I’ll let you join early.” Both girls looked at the domineering sorceress, who was fuming, before a devilish glint appeared in her violet orbs.

“Just try it…” he warned, but Morathi just smiled and replied with as much dignity as a naked woman, chained to the ceiling could

“I’m just scheduling my fantasies, dearest”

Scoffing, Malekith turned back to Lelith and Airene and despite his scarred appearance his smile was still lovely to them.

“Girls” he beckoned them closer and both women pushed him back into the silk sheets and was upon the male like starved cold ones upon an elk.

Ravenously they kissed him with wild abandon and Malekith could only hold both of them in his arms as they ground at him, like two heads of the same hydra, seeking his flesh with the intent to devour it with their kisses and caresses.

“Malekith” cried Airene as his fingers found her nether lips, her sister not far behind, capturing his other hand. Laughing deeply the King caressed the most intimate part of his lovers and beckoned them closer. They met in a three way kiss and their hands found the sorcerer’s manhood and with gentle caresses the three continued their lovemaking. Tonight the Witch King decided that it would be a long and arduous labour, before theses women would know peace. He would spend them completely, tire them so hard that the two would find it hard to even leave the bed, not even thinking about their duties.

As the trio separated breathlessly, Airene moved to his member as did Lelith and Malekith had half a mind to stop them, but instead he was gently pushed back into the pillows.

“My love” said Lelith breathlessly “Let us pleasure you first, while we still can, at least” the last part came out little nervously and Malekith recalled the one time he had taken Lelith on the war table much to annoyance of the spirits of his unfaithful women and after three hours, the young sorceress had struggled to hold onto him and while Airene had fared marginally better, she didn’t have the experience or the stamina as them and a smirk came on Malekith’s lips as he recalled his training regiment for them.

“Only if one of you stay here” he refused to surrender and soon was rewarded with the beautifully pink flesh of Lelith’s womanhood and the pink star of her other hole. He blew gently on the flesh and immediately felt Lelith’s mouth shake as she devoured him. Meanwhile Airene was busy enough with his balls and was handling them like the most accomplished of whores, constantly enveloped in warmth and feeling these skilled fingers play with him, Malekith decided that it was time for him to start to return the favour, by first massaging her poor abused posterior, before diving for her inner folds. First the Witch King brought his dextrous fingers, full of the sorcerous energy Lelith had used on her sister, but of much greater potency, which made the poor girl restless and much more motivated to achieve his release, before he overwhelmed her.

Yet Malekith did not wish to wait, instead he brought his tongue and with his fingers it was clear that the jewel-eyed sorceress would lose. She came howling and sorcerer had just managed to narrowly avoid her bodily fluid. Patting her toned stomach, the Witch King hinted that her attention were needed elsewhere.

“Come here my dear” he beckoned and immediately she was straddling him and pulling him into a deep kiss, while her hands caressed Malekith’s face. Meanwhile Airene diligently continued where her sister had left. Immediately he felt the difference in their techniques, whereas Lelith was thorough and skilful, Airene surpassed her in sheer energy and inventiveness that put Malekith on edge. Teeth, fingers even light slapping, all was fair play to defeat him and he had to admit that she had skill.

Yet this was not what he wanted. Kissing and having the sisters suck his cock was wonderful, but not today. Today he wished to take them all, fully and completely.

Gently he pushed Lelith off of him with an affectionate kiss and left her sprawling in his sheets as he sat up to see, just how well his dreadlady was performing on ‘His Destroyer’ as she had jokingly called it after their first coupling. Feeling his gaze upon her, she immediately intensified her efforts and somehow, somehow Malekith had loosened his self-control so much that without a warning, the Dachau almost choked on Malekith’s seed, drops spilling from her mouth, but her sister was unwilling to let a single drop go to waste and as soon as Airene pulled away from Malekith’s cock, the sorceress once more enveloped it completely, wiping each and every drop off of him.

“Akharti’s tits, Lelith” it was an understatement that he was surprised by her greed, but once she kissed her sister, the King had enough and as soon as Lelith had finished kissing her sister, she was into the pile of pillows, while the white haired girl looked on with surprise.

“Who would have thought your sister to be such a glutton for punishment, but I have a little task for you. My mother seems to be cold; will you warm her up? The poor thing is shivering from it”

Airene needed not hear more as she had a pretty clear idea of what Malekith wanted from her. Seeing the white-haired girl walk away with a sway of her hips to approach Morathi, almost made the Witch King stray from his intended course, but one insatiable woman deserved his full attention now.

“Grab a pillow, my insatiable pet” he whispered huskily in the sorceress’s ear as he climbed behind her. Shivering with anticipation she raised her pert posterior into air and immediately felt her filled to the brim as the Witch King held onto the base of her neck and pushed her deeper and deeper into the pillows, smothering her cries of pleasure as he took the sorceress with wild abandon. His thrusts rough and methodical were almost certainly guaranteed to make her walk with trouble tomorrow, but oh gods how good it felt. She knew not before, but now this treatment had awoken something in her. Lelith needed the roughness of Malekith, for she knew that she was his then and there. The feeling of safety in his arms was just a very pleasant afterthought. As Malekith increased his pace, the sorceress bit her lip and decided her eyes had been a fair trade.

Meanwhile Morathi eyed older Gloamhart sister, who approached her with swaying hips and the double ended toy in her grip.

“Did we not play this game before?” she asked, but Airene shook her head and kissed her, her hands roaming the bound sorceress’s smooth figure as their tongues split the King’s seed between them. As they separated Morathi licked her lips and leered “Delicious” Ignoring her comments, the dreadlady approached her from behind and whispered in her ear.

“Once he finishes fucking her I will unlock the chains and we will have our fun with him” then she bit the Hag Queen, who shivered in anticipation of the debauchery they would have once they were finished.

However, Morathi felt a foreign object press against her asshole, she bit her lip and once it penetrated, the sorceress let out a long sigh of contentment, yet grew puzzled seeing no movement.

“I didn’t tell you to stop dear” she chided only to start feeling thrusts as Airene had secured the toy in her own womanhood and placed one of her hands on Morathi’s breast, while another teased her womanhood. As the sorceress started to moan quietly, the dreadlady bit her earlobe, keeping eyes on the Witch King’s back and sculpted backside as he pounded away into the dark-haired sister. Attentively the two watched the lovers waiting for their chance to strike and so they pleased each other for hours and Airene had released the sorceress from her binds to make their plan much more pleasurable for them both. it was into the dawning hours of the morning, when Malekith let Lelith’s exhausted body fall next to him.

He didn’t manage to take a single moment of rest as both Airene and Morathi had already staked their claim on him: Morathi between his legs and the dreadlady on his face.

“Come on lover” Airene whispered, looking at his scarred visage with unbridled lust “We have all day ahead of us and your mother decided she wanted you and me at the same time…in the same hole”

Malekith’s eyes narrowed and the white-haired woman heard choking sounds and turning around she saw Malekith’s legs holding the ancient sorceress’s head hostage as she continued her ministrations. She was about to look back, but the Witch King was anything, but captive audience and as his tongue darted deep inside her and his hands grabbed her breasts roughly, she knew that the Witch King was angry.

However, she liked him that way much better.

Gentle lovemaking was alright when they were alone or without Morathi’s company, but the best was when Malekith was truly allowed to cut loose and take what he wanted and reign supreme over them.

So the Witch King’s orgy continued into the day and many cronies found disappointment that they had missed their opportunity to advance their cause in appealing to his kingship, whereas Kouran, awoken from his slumber by two Witch Elves counted the scratches on his back with amusement.

As for Lelith, who missed seeing her sister and Morathi getting outfucked and made into boneless messes of meat, quivering in pleasure, had the honour of defeating the Witch King, by riding him gently until he succumbed into her arms. The sorceress followed her lover into this realm of dreams, holding him close, not caring about the envious glares of the Elven women who had sought to rob Lelith of her victory as they laid helpless and full of Malekith’s seed.

At least that they had in common.


End file.
